


Flashes of Crystal Orchids

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, But not really cause these bois are soft, Fluff, Kinktober2020, M/M, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Tendou is the only one who can rouse Yusui Hashizawa.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Kudos: 6





	Flashes of Crystal Orchids

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 16: Begging   
> Of course, me and my shy self wasn’t exactly planning to post my prompts, so this is more correspondent with my sister’s and my role play in the sense that _that_ is where Hashizawa is from. But if you don’t mind OCs, you can comfortably read this without context.

Yusui could do this all day, Tendou knew, but he wasn’t ready to give in just yet. It was odd that Tendou liked to be dominated. He was sadistic and wild by nature, and he would definitely let those colors show behind closed bedroom doors but he certainly didn’t mind being put in his place every once in a while either. Yusui was not innately sexual, but despite he struggled to connect and display emotions, he had never shied away from asserting dominance, always keeping Tendou on a tight leash when it came to how much fun he was having. Coming back to the sexual point, they were polar opposites in that regard too. Tendou was attracted to touch, bewitched by pleasure, hedonistic and beguiling. Yusui had never much felt when it came to sex. You could touch him in anyway and his body would almost always react impassively. Yusui had named it a mild sexual dysfunction and apologized. Tendou had kissed the corner of his mouth and whispered that it was okay, and it was. If Tendou tried hard enough, he could rouse Yusui to heady excitement and the hours that followed would be filled with their entangled bodies and sweet kisses. Yusui, to compensate for his lack of sexual interest, would always make sure they had an unforgettable time as soon as he was aroused. Their sessions could last well into the night, perhaps passing into the morning too, and he was as playful as he was monotone.

“Yusui,” Tendou’s voice, soft and singsong, pierced the silence that thickened around them. No. He wouldn’t give in just yet. “C’mon and touch me, won’t you?” And they had been at this for a while, making out, getting Tendou eager for the intercourse to come. When he had leaned, thumbing the band of Yusui’s pants, moving to pull them down, Yusui had slid away from him. Tendou had cocked his head. Yusui had glanced at him from over his shoulder, the ghost of a smile hanging on his thin lips, and retrieved the silver handcuffs they kept in a box with other erotic essentials well hidden in their closet.

“May I put these on you?” Yusui droned, the handcuffs jingling as he raised them. Tendou curved his dangerous lips into a challenging smile. 

“Well sure, if you don’t think you can tame me on your own,” he fluted, with a hand flipping through his fiery swathes of hair. 

“Certainly not,” Yusui said, a faint twinkle in his sable eyes. He circled behind Tendou, his steps almost predatory, making Tendou’s chest tighten the slightest bit. Then his fingers were hooking around Tendou’s wrists and snapping them into the cuffs. And well, that’s how Tendou ended up here, squinting as Yusui, with a steady hand and a curious mouth, explored his half-naked body, not allowing him to do similar things, purposefully ignoring Tendou’s cock, throbbing beneath his pants.

“Yusui,” Tendou tried again. His voice had a natural lilt, rough as it could be, and he laced it up with honey, made sure it poured out sweet and full because that always got Yusui riled up. “Touch me, let me touch you. And for god’s sake quit ignoring my cock.”

“This?” Yusui murmured, and barely, just barely, grazed his fingers over Tendou’s erection. Tendou shuddered, stiffening up with a sharp scowl when Yusui withdrew his hand, returning to his menial task of brushing his knuckles across Tendou’s waist. 

“Yusui,” Tendou growled. 

“Hmmmmmm?” Yusui dropped his head, nudging half-heartedly at Tendou’s crotch, chronically tousled blonde swishes tickling Tendou’s bared stomach. “Is that a problem for you?” He was back up again, now running his palms over Tendou’s tummy. Tendou was all fragile skin and sharp bone, no meat and small shapes. Yusui liked it, liked him. Tendou’s lanky body fascinated him, which is why this, just almost touching him, was so very easy. He leaned, brushing his lips over Tendou’s neck, briefly resting the tip of his tongue at the column of his throat. 

“Oh my god,” an irritated groan rolled from Tendou’s beautiful peach lips, and he tilted his head at an angle. He looked so very done. Yusui gave a low, near inaudible chuckle. Tendou was enchanting to look at and most ensorcelling when he was falling apart, radiant with his vivacity, his light. Yusui kissed him, genuinely this time, lips pressing a slow pattern into Tendou’s. Tendou sighed, relaxed. Yusui brought his hand down, cupping Tendou’s length in his palm, idly moving his fingers up and down. Tendou gasped, his hips rolled. Yusui disengaged entirely, leaning back, trying not to smile at Tendou’s betrayed expression. It really would be impolite to smile at poor Tendou, who’s crimson eyes glimmered with the promise of vengeance. His jaw was set, shoulders tense, lips spun in a lovely pout as he stared up at Yusui. Yusui, whom was by no means as helpless as his veneer made one believe. Yusui, his black pool eyes not quite glinting, but widened, interested. Yusui, twirling butter blonde strands between his fingers. Yusui, not looking at him fully, with the slightest smirk that betokened sensual artifice, the brunt’s of which Tendou would have to suffer through. Yusui, whom was shorter than Tendou but by no means smaller. Yusui, his expression keen. He was going to do something just awful wasn’t he?

“Beg me,” Yusui deadpanned. Tendou hadn’t expected that, evident in the way he twitched. Yusui could be dominant if he wanted to be but never sadistic. Tendou knew he would have to ask for his affection, maybe even whine and nag a little, but to beg? He bit his lip, narrowed his scarlet eyes. Something in his stomach twisted and his heart fluttered. Was he excited? 

“Are you serious? That’s what you want?” a laugh hung in his words. 

“I think..” Yusui paused, contemplating how to vocalize the thoughts swimming in his head. Then, he took Tendou’s chin between his index and thumb, encouraging him to gaze up at him. “I think.. I think it’d be cute,” he finished, going for Tendou’s body once more. He slid, lazy and fluid, into Tendou’s lap, curling up on those slender thighs. He went for Tendou’s ear, biting the shell, and with one hand tweaked his nipple between his fingers. Tendou made a choked noise, his hips rocking a little. Yusui kissed down his neck, rained them over the scrawny planes of his chest, then pulled back. 

“Yusui,” Tendou whined, and his body twisted, a perfect, persuasive curve. “Stop doing that!” 

“I’m sorry?” Yusui raised an eyebrow, got from Tendou’s lap. His glare was like a whip, sharp, quick, unexpected. Tendou huffed out a sigh. He really was going to have to do this, wasn’t he? He bowed his head. 

“Please, Yusui, will you touch me?”

“I’m not sure I’m convinced.”

God this was embarrassing. 

Yusui placed his hand at the nape of his neck, urged him to look up at him again. 

“Ask me again. Tell me how much you want it.”

The words forced a shiver through Tendou and he drew a breath. 

“Please, Yusui, please? I really, really want this. I need it. Please? Touch me? Please? I can’t, I can’t take much more of your teasing, so please?” Tendou’s cheeks were as rosy as his hair, eyes downcast. He trembled, ducked his head. Lord he just wanted to hide. He supposed Yusui wasn’t starkly sadistic. A normal dom would’ve drawn that out longer. So were Tendou’s thoughts as Yusui dropped behind him, undoing the handcuffs. The metal clinked onto the ground. Yusui embraced him from behind. He licked and sucked into the crook of Tendou’s neck, whispering gentle “you’re lovely”s into his flushed skin, one hand wandering up his body while the other snaked down to really stroke him off. 

Tendou slumped back into his touch, “Yes...”

That was musical, but all of Tendou was. He brought music and color to Yusui’s world, and he thought himself privileged to handle such a charming bundle of charisma.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.  
> Take care of yourselves now <3


End file.
